


Love 101

by gekakarlas



Category: Aşk 101 | Love 101 (TV 2020)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:42:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25322584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gekakarlas/pseuds/gekakarlas
Summary: More of Işık and Sinan or a few things we should have seen on the show!This fanfic is a manifest: we need more works on Işık/Sinan! We need more works on LOVE 101! PLEASE!
Relationships: Sinan/Isik, Sinan/Işık
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19





	Love 101

**Author's Note:**

> English isn't my first language (isn't even the second, amigos haha) but I hope you guys can enjoy!

She doesn't realize she is in love with him until he is screaming at her face about the test swap. At that moment, the fury in his eyes makes feels like she can breathe, she won't ever breathe anymore. She feels so stupid for don't realize sooner. And they all think she is an expert in love because she saw all those romantic movies. She doesn't know anything.

That night, after the photo shooting, she goes home and cry herself to sleep. Why she had to fall for the most cynical person in the whole world? She knew who he was since day one. Since the first time they seated side by side and he gave her that tired glance. She remembers looking at him and feeling this urge to protect against everyone. She thought he was too smart and sensitive to live in a world like this, she thought the world had a moral obligation on became better for him. 

The day after the fight - that was not a fight, she wasn't fighting, she was just in shock - she wakeup with resolutions. She couldn't make him love her, she couldn't erase him for her heart, and most important she didn't wanted that. But he had been clear: "don't even talk to me!". So she would go on, without him, letting him be, life would suck for a little while, but she would get over. 

She goes to school and stays away, Sits on another desk, talks with her regular colleagues, tries to laugh, and be the nice good girl everyone expects her to be. The next day on of Osman's minions had been waiting for her with a message. She liked him, he was always nice, generous, never mocked her like Sinan or Eda, never was aggressive like Kareen. The group was together in the place that had become their regular spot. Sinan was there, and she heard his angry voice in her mind saying "Don't even talk to me" and that, alone, almost made her run away. But she could be brave, she had to.

-I'm just here for Osnam. - She said defensively.

Sinan took a few steps towards her. He looked more sad than usual. Then he apologized and something inside her felt like being repaired. 

When he gets sick she has this constant urge to be around him. She just wants to take care of him. Don't just because no one else is doing it - what she really doesn't understand - but because she can think about nothing else. Even sick he is stubborn. She thinks he spent so much time take care of himself that he doesn't know how to allow another person to do that. 

-I don't understand why you're doing all this. - he says at a certain point. He is shaking like a leave, and she just took a hot bowl of soup of his hands afraid he would speel and burn himself with all the involuntary movement.

-All? It's just some soup and medicine, Sinan. I'm not offering you my lungs. - She replies with a smile. Maybe Eda is right, his cynism is rubbing on her. He lets a half-laugh escape between some cough. 

-Yet, you really shouldn't. I can take care of my self.

-I don't know if you can. - She says. - But this is not the point, the point is that you don't have to. I'm here. I want to be here. Why don't you low your weapons and just let me take care of you, please? And you're not a project, you know? I'm not doing this because I peed you. 

-Why then? Why do you care if I'm sick? Why do you care if the rest of us get spelled? 

-You don't have to be like this, Sinan.

-Like how?

-Don't do this. Don't play games with me. You can just say it. I can see it anyway

-I don't get it; What can you see?

-Stop! I'm just trying to tell you I get it. I'm just being myself. You can let me do something for you. I don't need anything back. I won't be expecting anything for you anymore. I understand now. - After she says that there's a moment of silence, and she almost thinks he didn't have a clue about her feelings, but he is smart, he is the smartest person she knows. He grabs her bad and starts to put the thins she brought inside, but she stops him - What you think you're doing, you really think I would take all this back just because I'm upset with you.

At that moment her heart is aching again, but she was determined to be strong don't matter what. The next day, when she says he is happy because of her, she gets so angry at him. She thinks he is the one feeling peed now. It's the first time she understands how he feels. It's hard to accept love when you don't know where it's coming from. 

The day she turns seventeen she gets drunk for the first time and feels this wave of courage running through her. She wants to be around him, so she grabs Eda hand and drags her to his house. When she is falling in the lake, the cold and black lake, she is not scared, even though she should be. She knows he is coming for her. When they kiss, under the water, his body holing her, she has this impression that she won't ever be this happy if he is not around. 

After they get back to the house, he gets towels and put one around her, try to dry her hair. She appreciates that gest so much that her heart could explode. She never saw him being affectionate about anyone besides his grampa, which makes her feels special. They make tea and Osnam goes ways after realizing Eda and Karem are missing. They are alone, drinking hot tea and staring at each other. She knows her birthday party is ruined and her parents must be worried sick, but she just wants to be in that bubble, with him. 

-Isik. - He says. She likes her names coming out his mouth. -Can I kiss you again? - he asks. She smiles and gets herself close to him, putting her mug aside so she can focus only on him. 

-Please. - She answers. She had never kissed a boy before. A few had try, asked her out, but she was looking for that kind of feeling that she found in Sinan. She wanted that, nothing less. At that moment she made a promise to herself to never settle for less. 

He writes "You wanna be my girlfriend?" at the top of her notebook when they are in her bedroom, studying, she knows her parents won't be pleased about the idea, but she doesn't care. She nods and gets closes to him. 

She spends the night when they get spelled. Everyone goes away and he offers to take her home, but she nods negatively and drags him to the couch. Her finger traces his face, his hands are in her tighs, they mouths looking one for another all the time. They are heavily making out in the living room when starts to rain and they need to rush to close the windows. 

-Your parents are gonna be mad. - he says after the last window is closed. 

-They are already mad, Sinan. I rather be here with you, if you allow me.

-Allow you? God, Isik, you don't know how much power you have over me. Do you? - he puts his hands in her hips and then kisses her. 

They go to his room and had sex for the first time that night. He is gentle, caring, and makes her feel appreciated. The next day she wakes up in his arms feeling like she is the luckiest girl in the world. Even years later, the memory of that moment, stills makes her feel the same way.


End file.
